


Oh, Baby

by emilywritesfics



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: “I need your help,” she said. Bellamy moved aside so she could slip past. He closed the door. When Bellamy turned, he saw what Clarke was holding; a baby.





	Oh, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenginnys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=queenginnys).



There was a knock on Bellamy’s door. It was much too late for this. He was already in bed, trying to sleep; everyone should know not to bother him.  
The knocking continued as Bellamy rolled out of bed and stomped to the door.  
“What?” he snapped as he swung it open. Clarke was standing in the hall on the other side, holding something haphazardly wrapped in a blanket. The look on her face made Bellamy pause.  
“I need your help,” she said. Bellamy moved aside so she could slip past. He closed the door. When Bellamy turned, he saw what Clarke was holding; a baby.  
“I heard crying from my room, and I didn’t know what to do, and I know you have experience from Octavia so I thought maybe you could help,” Clarke rambled.  
Bellamy took a minute to absorb what Clarke had told him as the baby started crying, again.  
“Octavia hasn’t been a baby in a long time,” Bellamy said.  
“I don’t know where else to go,” Clarke pleaded, rocking the baby back on forth.  
Bellamy sighed. He could never turn her down. Not that he would have if someone else had come to him in the same situation, but Clarke was different.  
“Do you have any idea how long she was there for?” Bellamy asked, walking over to his bed to grab some blankets.  
“I only heard her maybe 10 minutes ago, she’s soaking wet from the rain though,” Clarke said as Bellamy arranged a makeshift bed for the baby, “someone would have seen her if she’s been there for long.”  
“It can’t belong to anyone here, right,” Bellamy asked.  
“No,” Clarke said, continuing to rock the baby, “not unless someone’s been hiding a baby for 6 months.”  
Bellamy reached for the baby and Clarke handed her to him. He carefully unwrapped the baby and pulled her wet clothes off. After he dried her as best he could and made a makeshift diaper, he swaddled her as well as he could remember.  
Clarke picked up the discarded clothes and hung them over the back of Bellamy’s chair to dry.  
“She might be hungry,” Bellamy said, rocking the baby.  
“Where are we going to get something for her to eat?” Clarke asked.  
Bellamy shrugged. They had plenty of food on board, but he wasn’t sure if there was anything a baby could have.  
“Maybe we can mush up some food for her,” Clarke said, “and then we’ll figure out the rest tomorrow morning.”  
They cut up an apple Bellamy had on his desk and slowly fed it to her.  
After she had finished eating, the baby fell asleep pretty quickly.  
“I can take her back to my room so we don’t bother you,” Clarke said, picking up the baby.  
“I don’t mind,” Bellamy said, “you can both stay here.”  
Clarke hesitated.  
“You might need more help,” Bellamy added.  
Clarke put the baby back down in the bed of blankets Bellamy had arranged.  
“I can sleep on the floor,” Clarke said.  
“I don’t mind sharing the bed as long as you’re okay with it,” Bellamy said.  
“I don’t,” Clarke said.  
They climbed into bed. It was big enough for both of them, but barely. Bellamy was too tired to care, and he fell asleep soon enough.

They took the baby straight to Abby the next morning. After explaining everything to her, Abby took a look at the baby.  
“She’s a healthy kid,” Abby told them, “probably around ten months old. Wherever she came from, she was well taken care of.”  
“What should we do with her?” Clarke asked.  
“Unless someone comes to claim her, keep her,” Abby said. “If you don’t want to we can ask if someone else will take her.”  
“I can keep her for the time being,” Clarke said, “I’ll just need clothes and something to feed her.”  
“I can help,” Bellamy said.  
“She can eat mushed food, but I’ll see if I can get her some sort of formula,” Abby said.

They took the baby to Clarke’s room. Madi was there, sitting on her bed.  
“Where were you?” Madi said to Clarke, getting up and walking towards her. She stopped when she spotted Bellamy and the baby.  
“A baby?” she said.  
“I found her outside last night,” Clarke said.  
“Whose is she?” Madi asked.  
“We don’t know,” Bellamy said. Clarke gathered some blankets and started making a makeshift bed.  
“What are you going to do with her?” Madi asked.  
“She’s going to stay here for now,” Clarke said, finishing up the blanket bed. She reached for the baby and Bellamy handed her to Clarke. Clarke took her and lay her down.  
“What’s her name?” Madi asked, walking closer to the baby, who was looking around curiously.  
Clarke turned to look at Bellamy, “I never thought of that.”  
“We don’t know,” Bellamy shrugged.  
“I guess we’ll have to think of one,” Madi said, offering her finger to the baby, who grabbed it happily.  
“I think she likes you,” Bellamy smiled.

Abby and Raven managed to concoct a formula the next day with everything the baby would need.  
By then, everyone knew about the baby. While ‘Clarke and Bellamy have a baby together’ wasn’t technically inaccurate, it was often misinterpreted, leading to some awkward situations.  
Clarke didn’t act phased by any of it, and Bellamy chose to mostly ignore it, but corrected anyone who brought it up to him.

A few days later Bellamy headed over to Clarke’s room after a meeting with Diyoza and Kane. Clarke answered the door.  
“Hey,” she greeted, as she stepped aside to let him in. “How was the meeting?”  
She had supposed to have been there, but when she arrived half asleep and told them that she hadn’t slept the night before, all three of them had told her to go get some sleep. Bellamy could update her on anything important that happened.  
“It went as expected,” Bellamy said, walking past her into the room. Madi was sitting on her bed playing with the baby. “We talked about what to do about the baby.”  
“What did they say?” Clarke asked.  
“Everyone agrees that if we find anyone we ask about her, and give her back if we find her family,” Bellamy told her. “Until then, we’re her legal guardians.”  
“Does that mean Celina is my sister?” Madi asked.  
“Celina?” Bellamy said, looking between Clarke and Madi.  
“That’s what Madi’s been calling her,” Clarke explained, “we don’t have to keep it.”  
“No, I like it,” Bellamy said, “she needs a name anyways.”  
“Is she my sister?” Madi asked.  
“Half sister,” Bellamy smiled.  
Clarke looked at him in question.  
“Different dad,” he joked, pointing at himself.  
Clarke bit back a laugh. 

It took a week before Bellamy was sleeping at Clarke’s every night. It made more sense than him taking Celina to his room. This way there were two of them to take care of her; three if you counted Madi, but she could probably sleep through the third end of the world so she wasn’t very helpful. 

They had had Celina for a month when Clarke and Bellamy were sitting in the grass outside the Eligius ship. Madi and Celina were playing by the trees.  
“What if we don’t find her family?” Clarke asked.  
“We’re her new family,” Bellamy shrugged.  
“Are you ready for that?” Clarke asked.  
“Aren’t we already her family?” Bellamy asked.  
“Yea, but this is the rest of our lives,” Clarke said. She looked at him, “are you ready for that?”  
“Are you?” Bellamy asked.  
“I have Madi,” Clarke shrugged, looking back at the kids “and it’s not a big leap from her to Celina. Even though I didn’t have much of a choice with Madi I’m happy with what happened.” She looked at him. “You don’t have to do this with me. I understand if you want to back out.”  
“I do want to do this,” Bellamy said. “The rest of my life doesn’t sound as scary when it’s going to be with you. And them,” he gestured to Madi and Celina. “I care about you and Madi and Celina. You’re my family.”  
Clarke stared up at him for a moment before leaning up and kissing him. She pulled away.  
“You’re my family too.”


End file.
